globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Patch 1.39
Patches Preceded by: Patch 1.38 (October 27, 2010) | Succeeded by: Patch 1.40 (April 14, 2011) Overview The full release notes can be found here. The update went live on December 3, 2010 after the conclusion of beta testing, which had began on November 12, 2010. Details Patch 1.39 introduces a number of enhancements, bug fixes and improvements, including new maps, rewards, holiday flair items, changes to Dome City, device changes, and Open Zone updates. Also, Dome City has been decorated for the holiday season in preparation for the 12 Drops of Christmas event. Major Highlights *Added new PvP maps and introduced several changes to matchmaking and mission rewards. *Made changes to AvA and the /challenge command. *Introduced additional seasonal flair items. *Introduced new areas to Dome City *Made several changes to Sonoran Desert area and a few changes to the tutorial missions *A few device changes New Mercenary PvP Maps * Volcano Assault - Breach style map *Himalayan Point - Breach style map. Scenes from this map can be seen in the original ''Global Agenda ''talking heads trailer. (Officially released in subsequent patch on December 10, 2010 due to an issue with the map) *Toxicity - Payload style map. Additional Mercenary PvP Changes *New Crescent Jetpacks will drop as rare mission rewards. These jetpacks are available for all classes and have a different appearence, they also use slightly less power, increased thrust and flight speed, and bind on equip. *Versions of the Commonwealth elite weapons (with different names but same stats) now drop during PvP missions. *Queue will now enforce a class cap of 3 (this was implemented on November 17, 2010). This can cause the queue wait time for popular classes, such as Recon, to be slightly longer. Enhancements to /Challenge *Players can now optionally specify their desired server (North America, Europe, Pacific Rim) to host their challenge map. *Players can now specify Attacker or Defender when issuing a challenge (in support of future Attack/Defend style Challenge maps). New Challenge Map *Missile Complex is a new map within the Challenge queue. It is a two-point Breach style map designed for 4v4. Dome City News & Hall of Legends *Dome City News - a new area in the Central Hub which displays up-to-date information on world events, seasonal events, and contests. *Hall of Legends - a new area within Dome City which displays the winners of previous AvA seasons. AvA Season End Rewards *AvA season end rewards are now divided into three brackets: Winner (1st place), Runners-up (2nd & 3rd place), and Honorable Mention (the remainder of the top ten finishers). *Removed AvA offhand devices from all loot tables. *Epic quality mods and repair kits will now be awarded to placing agencies use or sale. *Added additional vehicles, dropships, and deployables to season end rewards for runners-up. AvA Interested Flag *On settings screen, there is a new "AvA Interested" flag that defaults to yes. *On team screen, there is a new search filter for AvA Interested. *Intent is that short-staffed teams can fill in with others looking for AvA matches. Seasonal Flair in preparation for the "Twelve Drops of Chirstmas" *New flair items introduced that can be earned by completing Holiday Challenges. The player challenges and items will be announced as part of the December 12 Drops of Christmas event. Device Changes *Neutralize Wave - increased damage for each effect removed by 10%. *Converted AvA reward offhands to OC versions of the base class devices with perfect bonuses (ddd, hhh). This will no longer allow multiple items of the same time to be equipped. The new versions have slightly better base stats than the standard non-OC versions, and can also now be purchased at epic equality from device vendors for tokens. OC versions bind on acquire. *Pain Gun - #Increased refire rate to be equivalent to channeled healing devices. #Reduced debuff duration to compensate for faster refire. #Added a small amount of damage to each tick, which will enable proper Assist credit awarded to the paingun user and count toward building boost. Open World Changes New Yuma *Increased the respawn time of: most Recursive Colony bots in the area, Legion Sergeant squads, Guillermo's guards, Kanar Warriors, and the Elkan Sniper at the encampment *The vision range of the Colony Drone Mk. 2 has been decreased. Presidio *Reduced the count of Kanar Warriors and Laborers. *Increased spawn time of Kanar Warriors and Captain Marek Vidal's guards. *Captain Marek Vidal ran out of his Commonwealth-issued 'roids after 10 long years and subsequently had his health and damage reduced. Miscellaneous *Removed a Legion Grunt from Sergeant Everett Peters spawn. *Reduced health and damage of Sergeant Everett Peters. *Decreased visionr ange of crossbow-using desert dwellers, Legion Soldiers, and Elkas snipers. *Reduced crossbow damage of crossbow-using desert dwellers. *Reduced damage of Elkas Snipers *Reduced health and damage of Legion Sergeants, Colony Ticks, and Colony Crawlers *Reduced accuracy of Colony Wasps. *Removed sell price from quest items to help discourage accidentally selling them and breaking the quest chain. These items can now only be trashed: Power Casing, Nitrogen Coolant Core, Data Cable, and PB of RAM. *Reduced the number of Legion Gunners for "Let the Legion Lie" to 2. *Increased mission timer for "Between Life and Death" from 15 to 20 minutes. Tutorial Changes *Increased health of Security Androids, Alarm Responders, and Minion Sentinels. *Increased health of noncom Watchers and Sector Workers. *Reduced responder bot counts in Agency Zero level. References #"Dont Be a Noob...Be Anubis!" The Official Global Agenda website, Published November 12, 2010. #"Preliminary Patch 1.39 Notes" The Official Global Agenda website, Published November 12, 2010 ﻿ Category:Patches